


Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: #rare pair week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: My entries for the Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018. It is already day 5 so I will be playing catch up and should be posting Day 6 tomorrow.





	1. Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I am a major BeChloe fan and don't often write other pairings so this is really a challenge for me. Hope you enjoy it.

Chloe Beale’s mouth dropped open when she saw Stacie Conrad kissing Beca Mitchell. She had thought that she and Beca had a special connection and might someday be able to be more than friends. “I guess that ship has sailed,” Chloe thought. “I guess now I can accept Tom’s offer for a date.”

Beca pushed Stacie off of her. “What the hell are you doing?,” she squealed.

“Oh, you loved it,” Stacie said. Seeing the glare Beca gave her she continued. “Fine. You remember that guy Mark I was telling you about? Well, he was was looking over here at us. He wanted to hook up but I know he is dating someone so I told him I couldn’t because I was dating someone.”

“So, now he thinks we’re dating?,” Beca asked.

“Hopefully,” Stacie said. “I’m sorry, Beca. I just want him to leave me alone.”

“It’s okay,” Beca said. “At least no one else saw so we’re good.”

Later that afternoon Beca walked into Bellas rehearsal behind Stacie. “Hey, it’s the happy couple,” Chloe said with a smile.

“What?,” Beca asked looking at everyone. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you two earlier on the quad,” Chloe said. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m supposed to be your best friend.”

“It just happened,” Stacie cut in and putting her arm around Beca. “We wanted it to be just us for a bit. You know?”

“I get it,” Chloe said. “Beca’s one of my best friends, so just know that if you hurt her you will have to answer to me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Stacie said and pulled Beca over to sit together.

“What the hell, Stacie?,” Beca whisper yelled. “Now all the Bellas are going to think we’re together.”

“That’s the idea,” Stacie whispered back. “Chloe and Aubrey both know Mark. If he says anything to them about us he’ll find out I lied. This way, we date for a bit and then break up with no hard feelings. Mark will have forgotten about me and all will be good.”

“I don’t know, Stacie,” Beca said quietly, leaning in to speak in Stacie’s ear so she wasn’t overheard. “This just feels like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Please, Beca?,” Stacie said, leaning into Beca. “Just for a week or two. I’ll owe you big.”

Beca thought about it and, against her better judgement, agreed.

“Thank you,” Stacie said and kissed Beca on the cheek, causing her to blush.

“Yeah! Get it, Legs,” Fat Amy said.

Beca blushed even more. Stacie just sat back with a big smile on her face and took Beca’s hand in hers. Beca was a bit uncomfortable with all this PDA but shook it off and went with it.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” CR said. “You two look like you could be sisters so it just looks weird seeing you as a romantic couple.”

“Ew, incest,” Fat Amy said.

“Incest?,” Beca asked incredulously. “Why would you even go there? You guys are just weird.”

“Ignore them, babe,” Stacie said putting her arm around Beca’s shoulders. “If they knew what we’d been doing, they would definitely know we are not related. At least not yet anyway.” Stacie gave her a saucy wink and Beca became flustered.

“Stacie,” Beca said cheeks even redder than before. “That. They. You can’t, you know, go around saying stuff like that.”

“Okay, ladies,” Aubrey said clapping her hands to get their attention. “Let’s leave Stacie and Beca alone and respect their privacy.”

“Thank you, Aubrey,” Stacie said.

Beca felt bad all during rehearsal. She kept looking at Chloe because, if anyone had asked, she thought she would most likely end up with Chloe. She noticed Chloe kept looking at her, too. Always giving her the mega watt smile Chloe was famous for. Beca decided she needed to talk to her ‘girlfriend’ after rehearsal.

Rehearsal was finally over and Beca asked Stacie if they could talk.

“Sure,” Stacie said. “Come to my dorm room so we can have some privacy.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “Let’s go.”

Stacie and Beca walked out of the Auditorium and it was Beca’s turn to drop her jaw. There, not ten feet away, was Chloe kissing Tom, the shower guy. Beca had thought Tom was just a fuckbuddy. Apparently not.

“Wow, good for Chloe,” Stacie said. “I know those two have been kind of hooking up, but it looks like it’s turned into something more.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Beca said. She was kind of hurt. Chloe was her best friend and never said she and Tom were anything but a hookup now and then.

“Oh, shoot,” Stacie said and grabbed Beca in a hug. “There’s Mark.”

Beca took a quick look and Mark stood not too far off watching the couple. Beca gave a small sigh and stood on tiptoe to give Stacie a kiss on the lips. Stacie was taken a bit by surprise at Beca’s bold move, but recovered quickly.

“Come on,” Stacie said. “I thought we were heading to my dorm to ‘talk’.” She said it loud enough for Mark to hear, implying that they were going to do anything but talk.

“Okay,” Beca said and let Stacie start dragging her to her dorm.

“Beca, wait!,” she hears Chloe call out. The couple stops and waits for Chloe and Tom to reach them. “Tom and I were just talking and wanted to know if you guys wanted to go on a double date with us?”

Beca’s eyes widened and she looked at Stacie. Stacie smiled and Beca got a bad feeling that Stacie was going to agree.

“We’re actually busy tonight,” Beca said quickly. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t mean tonight, silly,” Chloe said with a laugh. “How about Friday night?”

“Yeah,” Tom said. “We were going to go do dinner and then maybe hit the campus pub. Don’t worry, they don’t card so you two can get in.”

“We’d love to,” Stacie said before Beca could open her mouth.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Beca said.

“Great,” Chloe said. “We’ll talk later to firm up plans.”

Beca’s head was spinning as she walked with Stacie to her dorm. She was now Stacie’s ‘girlfriend’, the girl she thought she would end up with now had a boyfriend, their friends all think Stacie and Beca are a couple. She was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

“You okay, Becs?,” Stacie asked as she unlocked her dorm room. “I can practically hear you thinking.”

Beca entered the room and sat down on the desk chair. “A lot has happened today,” Beca said. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I know,” Stacie said sitting on the edge of the bed and facing Beca. “I do appreciate you doing this for me.”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “And you owe me, BIG! So, there’s that.” She gave Stacie a smirk and Stacie laughed.

Beca and Stacie managed to ‘date’ for another two weeks and started discussing how to ‘break up’. Beca found herself not really wanting to end things. She had fallen for her ‘fake’ girlfriend but didn’t know how to tell her. She and Stacie always had fun together and that wasn’t fake. Little did she know that Stacie was also trying to figure out a way to tell Beca she really liked her, too.

They were getting ready because they had plans to meet up at the campus pub for another double date with Chloe and Tom. They had tabled the break up discussion for now.

“Hey, Becs,” Chloe called out and waved when she saw the couple walk into the pub.

Stacie and Beca walked over and sat at the table. Beca put her arm around the back of Stacie’s chair causing the leggy brunette to look at her. Beca just winked at her and Stacie smiled.

The night was going well and both couples were dancing and drinking. Stacie had Beca out on the dance floor and was grinding on Beca, but Beca wasn’t complaining. That is until Stacie was no longer grinding on her. She looked to see Mark holding Stacie by the arm and trying to grind on her.

“Stop it, Mark,” Stacie said. “I don’t want to dance with you.”

“Yes, you do,” Mark said with a sneer. “Everyone knows the “hunter” can’t be tamed. Especially by a midget -”

The next thing anyone knew Mark was on the floor, blood pouring out of his nose.

“Shit, ow, shit, ow, ow,” Beca cried, shaking her hand about.

“Beca, are you alright?,” Stacie asked grabbing the shorter brunette’s hand to look at it. “Oh, my God, Beca. Look at your hand.”

Mark was trying to stand up when Tom came rushing over and grabbed him. He hustled Mark away from the girls and Chloe was now standing next to Stacie and Beca.

“Let me see, Beca,” Chloe said, taking Beca’s hand. “It doesn’t look broken and it’s really going to be sore tomorrow. Let’s get some ice on it to help the swelling.”

The three girls walk over to the bar and the bartending gives them some ice wrapped in a bar towel. Chloe puts Beca’s hand on the bar and gently lays the homemade ice pack on it.

“Want to tell me why you punched Mark in the nose?,” Chloe asked.

Beca looked at Stacie and Stacie looked at Beca. Stacie debated on whether to tell Chloe the truth when Beca spoke.

“Because nobody messes with my girlfriend,” Beca said and shrugged.

Chloe smiled. “You really are the badass you say you are.”

“She’s my badass,” Stacie said with a big smile and kissed Beca. Beca put her good hand around Stacie’s neck and pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

Tom came up to check on them and smiled when he saw them kissing. He took Chloe’s hand and said, “Maybe we should leave them alone.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said with a laugh. “I seriously doubt they’ll miss us.”

Beca pulled out of the kiss as Chloe took Tom’s hand and walked away. Stacie put her forehead against Beca’s.

“Does this mean what I think it means?,” Stacie asked.

“I think so,” Beca said. “Maybe you should kiss me again to make sure.”

“My pleasure,” Stacie said and kissed Beca.


	2. Day 2 - Meeting the Parents/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Stacie have been dating for a little over a month and her father and stepmother want to meet her. Beca is reluctant, especially when she finds out who else is coming to dinner.

Beca was nervous. She finally told her dad and stepmother that she had a girlfriend. They were more accepting than she thought they’d be. It had been three years since she came out to them and she hadn't really had a girlfriend before now. She was quite happy about their reaction, but then they said they wanted to meet her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that as she headed to Stacie’s dorm.

“Hey, babe,” Stacie said as she answered the door. Beca couldn’t help the goofy smile that came to her face every time Stacie called her ‘babe.’

“Hey,” Beca said. “I have something to ask you.”

“Becs,” Stacie said sitting on her bed and indicating Beca should do the same. “I already said I’d be your girlfriend.”

“That’s not. I wasn’t,” Beca stopped and glared at Stacie when she saw the grin she was wearing. “I hate when you do that.”

“But you’re so cute when you get all flustered,” Stacie said and kissed Beca in apology.

Beca accepted the kiss with a blush. After they kissed for a bit, Beca pulled back. 

“I, um, told my dad and Sheila about us,” Beca said, putting stray hair behind her ear. “You know, the whole, um, you being my girlfriend thing.”

“How’d they take it?,” Stacie asked. She knew Beca was really worried about how they’d react when she told them.

“Surprisingly well,” Beca said. “They, um, want me to bring you to dinner. So, you know, they can, um, meet you.”

“Really?,” Stacie said excitedly. “When?”

“Sunday,” Beca said. “You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to.”

“Beca,” Stacie said. “Of course I want to go with you. This is fantastic. We’ve been dating for over a month and it would be nice to finally meet them.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Beca said. “I know them and they are not that exciting.”

“Oh, hush,” Stacie said. “Call and tell them there will be two more for Sunday dinner at Casa de Mitchell.”

“I will,” Beca said. Stacie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Beca. “Oh, you meant now?”

“Yes,” Stacie said. “I know you and you’ll accidentally forget and then on Sunday you’ll tell me you can’t just show up with an extra person because it would be rude.”  


Beca let out a surprised gasp. How does Stacie know her so well after only a short time together.

“Fine,” Beca said pulling out her phone. “I’ll call Sheila now.”

Beca made the call and Sheila was excited that Beca was bringing Stacie to dinner.

“She’ll get to meet Toby as well,” Sheila told her.

“Why?,” Beca said. She wasn’t particularly fond of Sheila’s nephew Toby. He was always hitting on her and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“He’s going to be in Atlanta and so I invited him for dinner,” Sheila said. “He seemed quite excited when I told him you were coming.”

“Yay,” Beca said with a false cheeriness. “Can’t wait to see him.”

“Great,” Sheila said. “Dinner will be at six o’clock. You can come a little early if you want.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “We’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Who’s Toby?,” Stacie asked when Beca hung up.

“Sheila’s nephew,” Beca said. “He’s going to be at dinner Sunday.”

“That’s good,” Stacie said. “I’ll get to meet more of your family.”

“First, he’s not my family,” Beca said. “And, second, it’s not good. The creep hits on me every time he sees me.” 

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure he knows you’re not available,” Stacie said, seeming a bit annoyed.

“Don’t get jealous, babe,” Beca said trying to hide her smile. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“You’d better,” Stacie said and kissed Beca. 

They were into a very heavy make-out session when Beca’s phone rang. She tried to ignore it but whoever it was didn’t leave a message; it was like they just hung up and redialed. Stacie pulled back and looked at her.

“Fine,” Beca said and accepted the call. “What?”

“Sorry to bother you, Beca,” her dad’s voice said coming through the phone. “I just thought I should let you know that your grandparents will be here for Sunday dinner.”

“Why?,” Beca asked. “They haven’t seen or spoken to me since they found out I was gay.”

“I don’t know,” Mr. Mitchell said. “Sheila was talking to my mom and mentioned you were coming to dinner and the next thing we know, she and my dad are coming, too.”

“I don’t want to put Stacie in the middle of them and me,” Beca said. “I think we’re going to have to back out. I’m sorry. I can’t put Stacie through that.”

“I understand, Beca,” Mr. Mitchell said. “I think you two should come though. You’ll have me and Sheila to help deflect anything they say. Please, Beca. It would mean a lot to me and Sheila.”

“I’ll talk to Stacie and let you know,” Beca said. “But, if she doesn’t feel comfortable, I’m not going to force her to come.”

“Perfectly reasonable,” Mr. Mitchell said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, okay,” Beca said. “Bye, dad.”

“What was that all about?,” Stacie asked.

“My grandparents are going to be at Sunday dinner,” Beca said. “They haven’t been very accepting of the fact that I’m gay. I’m not sure how they’ll behave toward us, so if you don’t want to go, we won’t go.”

“I’m used to homophobic people,” Stacie said. “I mean I don’t really label myself because I believe you love who you love. But, I have had to listen to nasty things being said about when I’m with a woman. We should go. We promised your dad and Sheila already. Let’s not have your grandparents ruin it for us.”

“You’re something else, you know that?,” Beca said and Stacie just smiled.

Sunday came and Beca was driving Stacie to her dad’s

“We can still cancel,” Beca said looking over at her girlfriend.

“No,” Stacie said. “We will not give anyone the satisfaction of keeping us from doing what we want.”

Beca just smiled as she pulled up and parked in front of her dad’s house. She and Stacie got out and walked to the door. To Beca’s consternation Toby answered the door.

“Well, hello there, Beca,” Toby said looking her up and down and leering.

“Hi, I’m Stacie Conrad,” Stacie said forcing Toby back and holding out her hand. “Beca’s girlfriend.”

“Seriously?,” Toby said looking from Beca to Stacie. “I thought Aunt Sheila was kidding when she said you were bringing your girlfriend.”

“I’ve told you I was gay, several times,” Beca said.

“I thought you were just saying that,” Toby said and leaned in close to Beca. “Kudos by the way. She’s hot.”

“I know,” Beca said as she pushed past Toby and took Stacie’s hand.

“Beca,” Sheila said coming over to her. “I’m glad you made it.”

“Me, too,” Beca said. “Where’s dad?”

“In the kitchen with your grandparents,” Sheila said. She turned to Stacie. “You must be Stacie. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m please to meet you, too, Mrs. Mitchell,” Stacie said before being enveloped in a hug. “Oh.”

“Please, call me Sheila,” Sheila told her. “Mrs. Mitchell is in the kitchen.”

“Got it,” Stacie said.

“Close the door will you, Toby,” Sheila said as she led Stacie and Beca to the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am,” Toby said and followed the women.

“Beca and Stace are here, dear,” Sheila called out as they entered the kitchen.

Mr. Mitchell went over to Beca and gave her a hug. “Thanks for coming,” he said.

“Of course,” Beca said. “Dad, this is Stacie. Stacie, my dad, Ben Mitchell.”

“Please call me, Ben,” Ben said shaking Stacie’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, Ben,” Stacie said.

The three stood there for a moment not saying anything. The quiet was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Hello, Beca,” Grandmother Mitchell said. “It’s good to see you.”

“Um, hey, grandma,” Beca said. “Gramps. How are you guys doing?”

“We’re good,” Grandpa Mitchell said. “Come give your old Gramps a hug.”

Beca looked at her dad who just stared back at her.

“Um, okay,” Beca said and walked over to give both her grandparents a hug.

“I’ve missed you, you sarcastic little shit,” Grandpa Mitchell said causing Beca to laugh.

“You haven’t called me that in a while,” Beca said.

“Things did get a little bad there for a while,” Grandpa Mitchell said. “I want you to know that your grandma and I are really sorry about the way we treated you after you told us you were gay. We're proud of you for coming out even thought we didn't show it. We were wrong and we missed out on three years of watching you grow up. I hope we don’t go another three years before we see you.”

Beca didn’t know how to react. This is what not going the way she expected. She found herself feeling a little teary eyed.

“Well, if you can drag your tired old carcass all the way to Barden,” Beca said with a smirk. “I guess I can come see you once in a while.”

Grandma Mitchell smiled and grabbed Beca into another hug. “Thank you, sweetie. You don’t know how much it means to us to have you say that.”

Beca was brought back to her senses by another throat clearing.

“Oh, shoot,” Beca said. “I almost forgot.” She took Stacie’s hand and pulled her to her side. “Grandma. Gramps. This is Stacie Conrad. My girlfriend.”

“She’s a pretty one,” Grandpa Mitchell said. He put his hand out for Stacie to shake but she ignored it. She instead gave him a big hug.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Mitchell,” Stacie said and pulled out of the hug.

Grandma Mitchell didn’t need an invitation. She pulled Stacie into a hug and whispered, “You better take care of my granddaughter or you’ll have to answer to me.”

Stacie actually gulped. Beca’s grandmother had to be in her 70’s but Stacie was sure she’d kick Stacie’s ass.

“Don’t worry,” Stacie said and pulled out of the hug. “I love her and I promise you I will take very good care of her.”

Beca stood with her mouth hanging open. “Yo-you love me?”

Stacie bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. A big smile came to Beca’s face and she grabbed Stacie and kissed, right there in the kitchen, in front of her family.

“I love you, too,” Beca said.

“Can we eat already?,” Toby whined.

“Way to ruin a moment,” Sheila said shaking her head.

Everyone laughed and the family sat down to eat. Beca looked around every so often in surprise. This was so not the way she saw this night going. And she couldn’t be happier about it.


	3. Day 3 - Single Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie Conrad is a single mom to Bella. She meets Cynthia Rose at the park with her young song. The two toddlers become best friends and Stacie hopes she and Cynthia will do the same.

Stacie Conrad sat on the bench keeping a close eye on her two and half year old daughter Bella. She let out a small laugh as she watched the young toddler playing in the sandbox, thinking that she was going to be taking half the sandbox home with them.

Stacie’s attention was diverted for a moment when an African American woman sat on the bench. She was taking the jacket off of a what Stacie guessed to be three-year-old boy. He skin was a beautiful caramel color and he looked a bit like the woman so she assumed she was his mother.

“Okay, little dude,” the woman said. “What are the rules?”

“No hittin’,” the little boy said. “And no sand go home ‘cause mama ain’t got time, um,-”

“To vacuum,” the woman finished for him causing Stacie to smile.

“Right,” the boy said. “Mama ain’t got time to va-va-come.”

“Close enough,” the woman said with a small laugh. “Go have fun. I’ll be right here.”

“Kay,” the little boy said and ran off to the sandbox.

He was running too fast to stop himself and he tripped over the edge of the sandbox causing him to fall into Bella and knocking her down. Both kids started to cry and the two women jumped off the bench to rush over to them.

“You’re okay, Bella,” Stacie said picking up the crying girl and hugging her to the chest.

“He sca-scareded me,” Bella hiccoughed.

“I know, baby,” Stacie said. “But he didn’t mean to. It was an accident.”

“You’re okay, Jackson,” the other woman said as the little boy looked down at his leg and continued to cry. “You have little scrape but you’re fine.”

“It hurts,” the little boy cried.

“I have some wipes if you want to clean it,” Stacie offered the other woman.

“Thank you,” the woman said. “That would be helpful.”

The two women carried the two children back to the bench. Bella had stopped crying now. Stacie set her down and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the wipes and handed them to the woman.

“It might sting,” Stacie whispered to the woman. “Just an FYI.”

“Thanks,” the woman said. “I”m Cynthia Rose, by the way. My friends just call me Cynthia.”

“I’m Stacie Conrad,” Stacie said.

“I Bella,” Bella piped up.

“Nice to meet you, Bella,” Cynthia said. “This is Jackson.”

“Hi,” Bella said and waved.

Jackson didn’t say anything but he did wave back at Bella. Cynthia finished cleaning his scrape and put a band-aid over it.

“There you go, Jax,” Cynthia said. “Good as new.”

“Hey, Jackson,” Stacie said. “How would you and your mom like to join us for ice cream? Our treat because you were such a brave boy while your mama fixed your boo-boo.”

“Yay, ice cweam,” Bella screamed.

“Can we, mama?,” Jackson asked.

“How can I say no?,” Cynthia mumbled. Stacie heard her and let out a small laugh. “No, seriously. How can I say no? He’s already hyper and I have an interview tonight. I can’t leave him with my mom all hyped up on sugar.”

“I’ll watch him for you,” Stacie said without thinking. Cynthia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, here me out. I know you just met me but I can give you references and signed affidavits that I’m a good person.”

“I don’t know,” Cynthia said. “I’m just starting this job. I don’t think the people I’m trying to work with will like it if I have to leave to take care of my sugar laden son.”

“Okay, maybe another time,” Stacie said sadly. “Sorry, Bella. Jackson and Miss Cynthia can’t get ice cream with us.”

Bella’s lower lip puffed out and her eyes teared up and got big. “But I love him.”

“Oh, my God,” Cynthia said. “Please put the pout away. We’ll go.”

“Yay,” Bella and Jackson yelled.

“I knew you were a goner as soon as she pulled out the pout,” Stacie said with a laugh.

They were sitting in the ice cream parlor chatting while the kids were enjoying their treats. Bella did something that made Jackson roll his eyes. Stacie laughed.

“Oh, my gosh,” Stacie said. “He’s like a mini Beca. He’s got the plaid shirt, the eye roll. Throw a big pair of headphones around his neck and he’d be her.”

“Beca?,” Cynthia said.

“Oh, my best friend, Beca Mitchell,” Stacie said.

“Beca Mitchell?,” Cynthia asked voice higher than normal. “Beca Mitchell as in music producer Beca Mitchell from Titanium Studios.”

“I’m guessing you’ve heard of her?,” Stacie said.

“Heard of her?,” Cynthia said looking a little sick. “She’s my new boss. I mean, I’m hoping she’ll be my new boss.”

“Wait,” Stacie said sitting up. “You said your name was Cynthia Rose. CR, like in CR Dean?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Cynthia said.

“Oh, my God,” Stacie squealed. “Beca has been talking about you nonstop since she heard your demo. She loves your sound and is really into your rap. Wait until I tell her I met you before she did.”

Stacie pulls out her phone and dials Beca.

“What’s up, Stace?,” Beca said as she answered the phone.

“You’ll never guess who I’m having ice cream with right now,” Stacie said.

“Stace, I don’t have time for games,” Beca said. “Just tell me so I can act all impressed and get back to work.”

“CR Dean,” Stacie said.

“What the fuck, dude?,” Beca screamed into the phone. “How did you meet her? And before I did.”

“She has a son and Bella and I met them at the park,” Stacie said with a smug smile.

“Put me on speaker,” Beca ordered.

“Say please,” Stacie said.

“Please,” Beca said. Stacie put the call on speaker. “CR? Dude, your demo blew my mind. I know you’re coming in tonight to talk but I have to tell you I am ready to sign you like yesterday.”

“Are you serious?,” Cynthia asked.

“Absolutely,” Beca said. “Look, why don’t you spend some time with your son and come by the studio tomorrow morning. We can sign you and then I can get you into the booth. I really want to hear you in person.”

“Wow, Miss Mitchell, I don’t know what to say,” Cynthia said feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

“First, call me Beca,” Beca said. “And second, just say yes.”

“I, um, I’ll need to make sure my mom can take Jackson,” Cynthia said hesitantly.

“I told you I’ll watch him for you,” Stacie said.

“Dude, you couldn’t find better babysitter than Stacie,” Beca said. “How about this. Stace, can you bring Bella to the studio tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Stacie said. “I don’t have anything planned.”

“Cool,” Beca said. “CR, why don’t you bring little CR-”

“Jackson,” Cynthia said interrupting.

“Sorry,” Beca said. “Jackson. Why don’t you bring Jackson with you, Stacie will bring Bella to visit and she can keep an eye on Jackson while we talk and work. We even have a day care that my girlfriend, Chloe, manages here at the studio, so there will be other kids for them to play with. They’ll have a blast.”

“Come on, Cynthia,” Stacie said. “He’ll be in the same building as you and I’ll watch him like he’s my own. And, Chloe is great with kids.”

“Okay, okay,” Cynthia said. “I know when I’m beat.”

“Yes,” Beca yells. “Be here by 9:30 tomorrow. I can’t wait to meet you in person CR.”

“Same, Miss-, um, Beca,” Cynthia said.

“Give Chloe a hug for me and tell her I’ll see her tomorrow,” Stacie said before ending the call.

“Oh, my God,” Cynthia said. “I was so worried about how Jackson and I were going to make it and I’ve already got a job offer. Thank you, Stacie.” Cynthia pulled her into a hug and Stacie hugged her back.

“No thanks necessary,” Stacie told her. She pulled back from the hug and the two women looked at each other. Cynthia finally cleared her throat.

“I’d better get Jackson home,” Cynthia said. “Um, we’ll see you ladies in the morning.”

“See you in the morning,” Stacie said. She watched and Jackson and Cynthia walked out of the ice cream shop. There was something about Cynthia that Stacie couldn’t stop thinking about. She shook her head and helped Bella clean her face before they also left the ice cream shop.

Six months later Stacie thinks back on that day. She and Cynthia became close really fast. After Cynthia signed with Beca’s label, Stacie helped them find a nice apartment. Chloe insisted that Cynthia put Jackson in daycare at the studio since Bella spent a lot of time there when Stacie was working. The two toddlers were best friends and did everything they could together.

Stacie wasn’t complaining. It gave her a chance to get to know Cynthia better. They had quite a few nights when Cynthia came to pick Jackson up from Stacie’s because when Cynthia stayed late in the studio to talk and get to know one another.

Stacie learned that Cynthia and her wife, Denise, were her high school sweethearts. Neither of their families approved of the marriage originally, but when they found out Denise was pregnant they changed their minds. Cynthia and Denise were ecstatic when they found out Denise was pregnant with Jackson. They had actually used Cynthia’s brother as a donor so they could have biracial child that carried both their DNA. The pregnancy went well and Denise did everything she was supposed to. After Jackson was born, Denise had some complications and passed away when Jackson was only two days old. Cynthia fell apart and if it wasn’t for her mother and father, she may have lost Jackson to child services. It took almost a year for Cynthia to pull herself together. She decided that she and Denise had always talked about Cynthia trying to break into the music scene. So, Cynthia started making demos and sending them to every studio she could find.

Beca had one of her people call Cynthia to come in to talk. Stacie said it was because Beca didn’t want to fangirl on the phone. Beca said it was because she didn’t want to get Cynthia’s hopes up when the owner of the label called her.

Stacie started having strong feelings for Cynthia about three months ago. Stacie had just told Cynthia about Bella’s father and how he didn’t want anything to do with her or Stacie and moved to Europe to avoid them. Cynthia got so angry Stacie thought she was going to get on a plane and track him down. She really didn’t want to know what Cynthia might do to him in the event she actually found him.

It was Friday night and Jackson was spending the night at Stacie’s. Cynthia hung around for a while having a beer with Stacie. Something they’ve been doing for the past few Fridays.

“Beca’s really happy with the new raps I showed her this week,” Cynthia said smiling. “She said she sang one for Chloe and-”

“Don’t tell me,” Stacie said. “I’ve know those two for like seven years and I know exactly what Beca rapping does to Chloe.”

The both laugh and tap their bottles together before taking a drink. 

“Oh, you spilled some on your shirt,” Stacie said leaning over and wiping at Cynthia’s shirt.

Stacie looked at Cynthia and realized that their faces were extremely close. Stacie didn’t move. She looked into Cynthia’s eyes and licked her lips. She didn’t even think about, she leaned all the way into Cynthia and pressed her lips against hers. It was soft and sweet and really only lasted a few seconds when Stacie pulled back, eyes wide and a look of shock on her face.

“Oh, my God, Cynthia,” Stacie said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Cynthia doesn’t say anything. She puts her hand behind Stacie’s head and gently pulls her toward her. When she doesn’t meet with any resistance from Stacie, she propels herself forward and smashes their lips together. This time the kiss lasts until they need to come up for air.

They press their foreheads together and Stacie smiles. Cynthia smiles as well. “I haven’t felt like this about anyone except Denise,” Cynthia said. “And it scares the shit out of me.”

“I’m scared, too,” Stacie said. “But, I really like you Cynthia. I think we’re worth taking a shot at.”

“Are you asking me out, Miss Conrad?,” Cynthia asked with a grin on her face.

“Is the answer yes?,” Stacie asked playfully.

“Most definitely,” Cynthia throws back at her.

“Then, yes, I’m asking you out on a date,” Stacie said. “Just you and me. No kids. No worries. Just you and me, getting to know each other much, much better.”

“I’d really like that,” Cynthia said and pulls Stacie in for a kiss.


	4. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca Mitchell was the love of Chloe Beale's life. A year after Beca's death, Chloe gets a visit from Beca. Will Beca help Chloe find a new love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "rules" say no BeChloe but I'm such a BeChloe fan that I couldn't resist having them in a story. I followed the rules as far as it being a different pairing, I just kind of hung around the edges of the rule a little bit. Hope you enjoy!

Chloe kissed her fingertips and placed them on the lips of Beca's photo. She wiped a tear from her eye and left her apartment. She drove to the diner where she was meeting the rest of the Bellas and parked her car. She sat for a minute, collecting her thoughts before she let out a heavy sigh and go out of the car.

"Chloe," Aubrey said when she saw Chloe enter the diner. She rushed over and grabbed her into a hug. "How are you holding up, sweetie?"

"I'm doing okay," Chloe said. "Still kind of hurts but each day it gets better."

"Come on, let's sit," Aubrey said.

"Hey, Chlo," Stacie said giving her a soft smile.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe said, somewhat surprised at seeing the brunette. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Are you kidding?," Stacie said. "This is for Beca. And you. Nothing was going to keep me away."

Chloe smiled and then heard more squeals and turned to see Jessica, Ashley, and Flo entering the diner. They all greeted each other and sat down.

"Where's Amy?," Chloe asked. "I figured she'd be here before everyone else."

"She volunteered to pick up CR and Lily from the airport," Stacie said.

"Oh, I'm sure she's going to be fashionably late and make a grand entrance," Aubrey said causing the others to laugh and agree.

Just then, "What's up pitches?," is heard across the diner.

"See what I mean," Aubrey said causing another laugh.

Fat Amy struts over the table with CR and Lily following behind her. They all give Chloe a quick hug and sit down.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Amy said. "I sure miss that little shit."

"We all do, Amy," Aubrey said.

Chloe gives her a teary smile and just nods her head. She misses Beca so much. If only she hadn't had to play the hero she might still be here with her. Chloe wipes at a tear that falls down her cheek.

"Well, if she were here she'd probably be rolling her eyes and smirking at how emotional we all are," Chloe said. "So, let's be happy and rejoice in the time we got to spend with her."

"Yeah," Jessica said. "I'm getting the chocolate chip pancakes because they always seemed to make Beca happy when she ate them."

This set off a conversation about their lost friend, with lots of laughter and stories being bounced around. Chloe was laughing and glanced over at a corner of the diner. She did a double take because she would have sworn she saw Beca standing there. She shook her head and rejoined the conversation thinking how it had to be her imagination.

After brunch at the diner, the girls all visit the cemetery to lay a flower at Beca's grave. Chloe lets the tears flow and places her flower on the grave. She looks up to wipe her eyes and again swears she sees Beca standing a little ways away looking at the group with tears in her eyes.

"Do you see that?," Chloe asks Stacie who's standing next to her.

Stacie looks to where Chloe is pointing and asks, "See what?"

Chloe looks again and shakes her head. "Never mind."

"Are you okay, Chlo," Stacie asks.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "Just emotional I guess."

"It's to be expected," Stacie says. "I admire what you and Beca had. I just hope one day to have that."

"You will, Stacie," Chloe says and hugs the girl. "And it will be awesome."

That night, Stacie and Aubrey offer to stay with Chloe. They sit with her and help to comfort her. After they all went to bed Chloe was left to her own thoughts. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard someone call her name. She sat up and looked around, "Brey?"

Chloe turned on the bedside lamp and looked around and let out a small scream. She put her hands over her mouth and listened to see if she woke up Aubrey or Stacie. When she was met with silence she looked at the figure sitting on her bed, looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Chlo," the image that looked like Beca said.

"You're not real," Chloe said. "You're just a fig- figment of my imagination."

"Actually, I'm a ghost," Beca said. "For real. A ghost."

"But, how?," Chloe asks sitting up and leaning back on her hands. "Why? Why are you here?"

"I need to set you free, Chlo," Beca said. "You need to know that it's okay to be with someone else."

"I don't want anyone else," Chloe said. "There isn't anyone else for me."

"Yes, there is," Beca said. "It's someone you already know. Someone who has loved you for a while."

"Why don't I know about them?," Chloe asks, bending her legs and hugging her knees. "Why haven't they said anything?"

"Because you were with me," Beca said. "They are a friend to both of us and don't want to say anything for fear of breaking some sort of friendship bond we had."

Chloe just looks at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can love anyone else."

"Just because you fall for someone else," Beca said with a sad smile. "Doesn't mean you fall out of love with me. The person knows how you feel about me, how we always felt about each other. I think you should give them a chance. She'll make you happy and you deserve to be happy."

"Who is it?," Chloe asked her interest piqued now. "Wait. What the hell am I doing? Am I really talking to a ghost about this? I must be dreaming."

Chloe falls back on the bed and throws an arm over her eyes. She actually pinches herself and lets out a soft "ow". She immediately sits back up and Beca is still sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Are you done?," Beca asked biting her lip not to laugh at the redhead.

"Yeah," Chloe said sheepishly. "I still don't understand how I can see you and talk to you."

"It's kind of complicated to explain," Beca said. "Let's just say it has something to do with Cupid and moving on."

"Moving on?," Chloe said. "They expect me to move on and forget about you."

"Not forget about me," Beca said. "Move on and find love again."

"I, I don't honestly think I can," Chloe said, eyes filling with tears. "You're the love of my life, Becs. No one will be able to come close."

Beca gave her a small smile. "You have to stop thinking like that," Beca said. "I mean, I know I'm awesome and all that." She gave Chloe a big grin, causing the redhead to smile back at her. "I will always be in your heart and in your memories. But there is plenty of room in both for someone new."

"Then why won't you tell me who it is?," Chloe asked.

"I can't," Beca said. "But trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

"So what happens if I fall in love with this person?," Chloe asked. "Will I be able to see you and talk to you like this again?"

"I, um, honestly don't know," Beca said. "But, if you really, really need me, I'll be here. You can talk to me and even if I can't respond, I'll hear you. I always hear you."

"I love you so much, Beca," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "I have to go now. Just remember what I said. You can and will love again. Don't ignore it."

Beca disappears and Chloe falls down on her bed and lets the tears fall. She doesn't believe she'll ever be able to love again.

The next morning, Stacie and Aubrey are sitting the Chloe's kitchen talking.

"I bet if you asked Chloe she'd let you stay here until you found a place," Aubrey said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Stacie said. "You know how I've felt about Chloe for a while now. I don't want to make it weird between us."

"You should just tell her," Aubrey said. "Give her some time to get used to the idea. I think she's ready to move on and find love again."

"I'll never be able to be what Beca was to her," Stacie said.

"Then don't try to be," Aubrey said. "Just be yourself. You're pretty awesome on your own merits." Aubrey hears Chloe's door open. "Just think about it."

"Hey," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, I slept so late. I had the weirdest. . .I'm not sure what to call it. But, I didn't sleep well."

"It's okay," Aubrey said. "I was thinking we could go to brunch. I have to fly home today but it would be nice to have brunch, just the three of us."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "How about you, Stacie? You up for it?"

"Um, yeah," Stacie said. "Sounds good. I'll just go get changed."

Stacie gets up and goes back to the guest room to shower and change. Just as she's about to walk into the bathroom, Beca is standing in front of her.

"Holy shit!," Stacie squeals. Her mouth drops open in shock. "Beca?"

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. Stacie reaches out to touch her, and just like in the movies, her hand goes right through her. "Don't do that. It feels weird."

"Yo-you're really a gho-ghost?," Stacie stuttered.

"Yep, I'm really a ghost," Beca said. "And, I don't have much time. So, here goes. Ask Chloe out. Tell her how you feel about her. Take good care of her and she'll take good care of you."

"What?," Stacie asked, her mind in a jumble. "You know how I feel about Chloe?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Ghost, remember? I can listen in on conversations and I just heard you talking to Aubrey. Ask Chloe about staying here while you look for a place. Spend some time with her. She'll realize how special you are and you two will be very happy together."

"This is too weird," Stacie says sitting on the edge of the bed. "You were my best friend, Beca. It just doesn't feel right that you're telling me to love your girl."

"Stacie," Beca said. "Chloe was and always will be the love of my life. I was also hers. But she's still alive and has plenty of love to give to someone else. And I would love for it to be with someone I now who will love her like she deserves to be loved."

"So, you're giving me your blessing?," Stacie asked. "To be with Chloe if Chloe wants to be with me."

"Yes," Beca said.

"Just like that?," Stacie asked.

"Just like that," Beca said. "Stop over thinking things and just do what your heart tells you to do. Go for it, Stace. You'll be so glad you did. I know what it feels like to be loved by Chloe Beale and let me tell you, there is nothing greater."

"Thank you, Beca," Stacie said as tears fell down her face. "I'll, um, go for it."

"Good," Beca said. "I have to go. But, I'll be checking in sometimes and you'd better be treating her right."

"I will," Stacie said and smiled. "I'd hate to have my ass kicked by a ghost."

Beca smiled and was suddenly gone. Stacie sat there for a minute before she got up and went to take her shower. While in the shower she thought about what just happened. She took it as a sign and decided that she really was going to go for it.

After she was dressed and met Aubrey and Chloe in the living room, Stacie looked at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe asked started to squirm a little.

"I'm sorry," Stacie said. "I was just thinking about how to ask you if I can use your guest room for a couple of months. I'm being transferred here and will need a place to stay until I find my own place."

"Of course," Chloe said jumping up from her seat and hugging Stacie. "You can stay as long as you need to. It will be nice to have another body around."

"Great," Stacie said with a smile. "I'll be transferring in two weeks, so I'll plan to start staying here then."

Aubrey looked at Stacie and smiled. She just knew this was going to work out for Stacie and Chloe.

"Shall we go eat?," Aubrey asked as she stood up.

"Let's go," Chloe said with a genuine smile.

Stacie moved in and six months later she was still "looking" for an apartment. Chloe wasn't in any hurry for Stacie to move out and neither was Stacie. They had become closer and Stacie found herself falling more in love with Chloe than before. Chloe started having feelings for Stacie but still held back. She still loved Beca and found it hard to think of herself with anyone else.

"Why is apartment hunting so hard?," Stacie whined.

"I've told you before," Chloe said. "Just stay here. It's nice having a roommate. I kind of like having you around." Chloe blushed a little when she said this.

"Really?," Stacie asked with a smile. "I do kind of like being around." Stacie bit her bottom lip debating on whether to ask what she really wanted to ask Chloe. "Hey, Chlo?"

"Yeah," Chloe said and looked at Stacie. She caught Stacie's eye and couldn't help but stare. Stacie was really beautiful. Chloe looked at her and was surprised because she didn't have the same guilty feeling she got when she thought about being with someone else. Like she was cheating on Beca. This time, it felt right.

"Do you, um," Stacie started and stopped. "Do you ever think about finding someone else to be with? I mean, I know you will always love Beca, but do you think there is someone else out there for you?"

"Honestly," Chloe said and tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "I do."

"Good," Stacie said. "I, um, think that's good."

Stacie looked at Chloe and then just turned and walked to her room. She face planted on her bed and groaned.

"What the hell was that?," Beca asked causing Stacie to jump up.

"Dammit, Beca," Stacie said. "You scared the hell out of me."

"That was the perfect opportunity to ask Chloe out," Beca said. "And you just walked away. Unbelievable."

"I panicked," Stacie said. "She's just so, so-"

"So, Chloe?," Beca prompted.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She's perfect and gorgeous and oh, my God, those eyes. Argh!"

Beca just stood there and smiled. "Sack up, dude, before someone else comes along and snatches her right out from under you."

"It's not that easy," Stacie said.

"Look who you're talking to," Beca said. "How long did I whine to you about how I felt for Chloe before I finally asked her out?"

"Yeah, it was pretty pathetic," Stacie said with a snort.

"Rude!," Beca said. "Any way, I'm going to tell you what you told me. If you don't do it, someone else will and then you'll spend the rest of your life pining away for the one that got away."

"You're right," Stacie said and got up. She marched to the door and swung it open and went to the living room.

"Chloe," Stacie said causing Chloe to look at her. "I like you. A lot. And I want to know if you'd like to go on a date with me. We don't have to do anything fancy, just maybe a nice dinner and see a movie. Or we can just see a movie. Or just go to-"

Stacie was cut off from saying more by Chloe's kiss. Stacie's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. Chloe pulled back and said, "I'd love to go out with you."

"Really?," Stacie asked, her voice cracking. She clear her throat and tried again. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Chloe said. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out."

"Wow, so Beca was right," Stacie mumbled.

"Beca?," Chloe said confused. "What do you mean, Beca was right?"

"Um, I, uh," Stacie stammered.

"Did you see Beca, too?," Chloe asked smiling.

"Too?," Stacie said. "You saw and talked to Beca?"

"Um, yeah?," Chloe said not wanting to sound crazy. "She told me that there was someone out there for me. Someone I already knew and she approved of them if I decided to be with them."

"She told me to go for it with you," Stacie said. "I've kind of had feelings for you for a while. I was just afraid that you'd compare me to Beca and I knew I couldn't compete with the love of your life."

"Stacie," Chloe said and took Stacie by the hand and sat on the sofa with her. "I won't lie to you. Beca will always be in my heart. No one can replace her. But there's room in my heart for you, too. I feel like I'm falling in love with you."

"I feel the same way about you," Stacie said. "So, we're going to give this a go?"

"Yes, we're going to give this a go," Chloe said. "I have a feeling Beca is doing a fist pump right about now."

Beca was of course listening, and was also doing a fist pump. She smiled at how well Chloe still knew her. Her smile grew wider when she saw Stacie and Chloe coming together in another kiss.

"I love you both," Beca said out loud causing the the two girls to pull apart.

"Did you hear that?," Chloe asked.

"I did," Stacie said.

"So, are you busy tonight?," Chloe asked. "I know this great little Italian place. Beca and I loved going there." Chloe frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Chlo," Stacie said. "I know there will be a lot of things that remind you of Beca. I would be offended if you didn't talk about her freely."

"I have a feeling Beca knew what she was doing bringing the two of us together," Chloe said and smiled.

"I agree," Stacie said.

A little over four years later, Chloe was standing in front of Beca's grave on the fifth anniversary of her death, all their Bella friends standing around her. She knelt down to place a flower and whispered "I still love you". She stood up and walked over to Stacie, taking their daughter so she could lay her flower on the grave. The two year old started squirming. "Settle down, Beca. We'll be leaving in just a few minutes."


	5. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some High School drama starring Aubrey Posen, and a supporting cast that includes Chloe, Beca, Jessica, and Stacie. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this story has an already established BeChloe relationship, with a Chaubrey friendship. The story is about Aubrey and the choice she has to make between Jessica and Stacie.

“Hey, babe,” Beca said. “Don’t forget I have practice after school so I’ll meet you at the diner at 6:00.”

“Okay,” Chloe said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Count on it,” Beca said with a smile. She gave Chloe a kiss and headed off to her last class.

“Hey, Chlo,” Aubrey said as she walked into class. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I’m meeting Beca at the diner,” Chloe said.

“Oh, great,” Aubrey said. “I love the diner.”

“But, it’s just-” Chloe was cut off by the teacher starting class.

After class, Aubrey was hurrying out the door to catch her ride. She yelled back to Chloe, “See you at the diner.”

“Brey,” Chloe called out trying to get her attention. “Crap. Beca’s going to kill me.”

Chloe got to the diner just before six and looked around for Beca. She let out a breath when she didn't see Aubrey. Her relief was short-lived when Aubrey poked her head from around her seat in a booth and waved her over. Chloe let out sigh and went to the booth.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey said.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said as she sat down. "Brey, we need to-"

"Hey, babe," Beca said with a smile. Her smile fell. She didn't see Aubrey sitting in the booth when she came in. "Posen."

Beca sat down and Chloe gave her an ‘I’m sorry’ look. Beca just frowned and shook her head.

“You’re late, Beca,” Aubrey said.

“Practice ran over,” Beca said. “And why am I explaining this to you?”

“You’re dating my best friend,” Aubrey said. “If she’s bothered by something you do, then I’m bothered by something you do.”

Beca just looks at Chloe who is looking everywhere but at her. “Am I really dating, Chloe?,” Beca asked, causing Chloe’s head to snap toward her. ‘Because you’re always there. It’s more like I just hang out with you two.”  


Chloe swallows hard and looks at Beca. Beca just looks back at her and doesn’t say anything.

“I’m going home,” Beca said. “I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.”

Beca gets up and starts to leave. “Bye,” Aubrey calls out causing Beca to turn and glare at the girl. 

Beca looks at Chloe and sees tears in her eyes. She shakes her head and just leaves.

“Why do you have to be like that?,” Chloe asked, voice thick with emotion.

“Oh, sweetie,” Aubrey said putting her hand on Chloe’s in a comforting way. “She’s too ‘alternative’. What do you expect?”

Chloe snatches her hand away and says, “I was talking about you. You do this all the time. This was supposed to be a date for me and Beca, and you just invite yourself along like everything I do you’re supposed to do, too.”

“I’m your best friend,” Aubrey said sounding hurt. “You didn’t say it was a date so how was I supposed to know?”

“Oh, my God,” Chloe said. “Are you really that oblivious? You know what? I’m done. I’m going home.”

Chloe gets up to leave and Aubrey says, “Okay. I’ll call you later.”

“Oh, my God!,” Chloe said and left.

When Chloe got outside she was startled when Beca said, “About time.”

“Beca, I’m sorry,” Chloe said walking over to her girlfriend. “She didn’t even give me a chance to tell her I was meeting you for a date. She just assumed she was invited.”

“I know,” Beca said and sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I know she’s hurting from being dumped, but God, Chloe, we haven’t been on a date alone in two months. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Are you breaking up with me?,” Chloe asked teary-eyed.

“No,” Beca said giving her a quick kiss. “We’re breaking up with Aubrey.”

“What?,” Chloe asked confused.

“Tell Aubrey we’re meeting at the Mexican place tomorrow night,” Beca said.

“But, you just said you didn’t want her to invite herself on our dates,” Chloe said.

“I don’t,” Beca said. “But this time I’m bringing a friend. I hope she’s still a friend after I introduce her to Aubrey, but I’m done having a third wheel on our dates.”

“You’re a genius,” Chloe said and grabbed her girlfriend in a hug. “Want to grab some Taco Bell? I’m hungry.”

“Now you’re talking,” Beca said.

The next night Chloe and Aubrey arrived at the Mexican restaurant to find Beca already there. She was sitting with a blonde and Aubrey grabbed Chloe’s arm.

“She’s cheating on you,” Aubrey said glaring at the table where Beca was sitting.

“God, Aubrey, just stop,” Chloe said. “That’s a friend of hers. She told me she was bringing her.”

“On your date?,” Aubrey said, oblivious. “That’s rude.” Aubrey started walking to toward the table as Chloe mumbled, “You should know.”

Beca got up and kissed Chloe when she arrived at the table. “Hey, babe,” Beca said. “Chlo, this is my friend, Jessica. Jessica this is my girlfriend Chloe, and her friend, Aubrey.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Jessica said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, too, Jessica,” Chloe said.

“Yeah, nice,” Aubrey said as she sat next to Jessica.

The four girls were looking at their menus. Beca was holding Chloe’s hand under the table and Chloe was leaning into Beca as they shared a menu. The waitress came and took their orders. After she left Beca looked at Jessica.

“Jess,” Beca said. “Aubrey is talking about becoming a lawyer. Didn’t you tell me you wanted to study law as well?”

“Oh, definitely,” Jessica said. “I’m doing my Undergraduate work at Barden to save some money and then I hope to go to Harvard Law.”

“That’s a pretty lofty goal,” Aubrey said.

“Well, it is one of the best law schools in the country,” Jessica said. “Where are you planning to go after graduation?”

“I’m actually going to Barden, too,” Aubrey said. The two girls then started talking about anything and everything.

The food came and Beca and Chloe were enjoying just talking to each other while Aubrey and Jessica continued to get to know each other.

“You really are a genius,” Chloe whispered to Beca. “Aubrey really seems to like Jessica.”

“Yeah,” Beca said with a smile.

Jessica and Aubrey exchanged numbers and made plans for a date. Everyone left feeling pretty good about the night.

Jessica was taking Aubrey home after their first official date. They pulled up to Aubrey’s house and Jessica walked her to the door.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Jessica said, a bit nervous.

“Me, too,” Aubrey said. “I hope we can do it again soon.”

“I’d like that,” Jessica said and leaned in to kiss Aubrey. Aubrey smiled as she closed the distance and kissed Jessica.

“Wow,” Aubrey said pulling back from the kiss.

“Wow, indeed,” Jessica said. “Um, I should probably go. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said and gave Jessica another quick kiss.

Jessica walked back to her car smiling. The next day the two made plans to meet up at the diner for a late lunch. 

Aubrey arrived at the diner first and got a table. She was sitting there when she saw Beca and Chloe enter. She waved at them.

“Oh, great,” Beca said. “Why is she here?”

‘I don’t know,” Chloe said. “I haven’t talked to her today. Let’s go say hi.”

“Fine,” Beca said. “Hey, Aubrey.”

“Hey, Brey,” Chloe said.

“Hey, guys,” Aubrey said. “I’m glad you’re here. Beca I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Jessica. She’s something else.”

“Really?,” Beca said. “I’m glad you like her.” 

“I do,” Aubrey said. “I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend.”

“Wow, Brey,” Chloe said. “That’s big. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just thought about it this morning when we were talking about having lunch,” Aubrey said. “Oh, there she is.”

Jessica sees them and walks over. She hugs Beca which surprised the girl. 

“Thank you, Beca,” Jessica whispered, “for introducing me to Aubrey.”

‘You’re welcome,” Beca whispered as she pulled out of the hug.

“Hey, you,” Jessica said and gave Aubrey a kiss.

Chloe was all smiles watching the interaction. “We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. I’ll talk to you later, Brey.”

“Okay, Chlo,” Aubrey said. “See you later, Beca.”

Beca and Chloe left and decided to go elsewhere for lunch. Aubrey smiled at Jessica sitting across from her.

“I have something to ask you,” Aubrey said, suddenly nervous.

“I have something to ask you, too,” Jessica said.

“Can I go first?,” Aubrey asked and Jessica nodded. “Okay, um, I hope this isn’t too soon, but I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?” Aubrey bit her bottom lip and waited.

“I’d love to be able to call you girlfriend,” Jessica said with a smile.

Aubrey squealed and leaned over the table to kiss Jessica.

“Now, my turn,” Jessica said. “Our school has a Valentine’s Day Formal every year and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me. As my date. I know it’s over a month away but I was hoping you’d be my valentine by then.”

“I’d love to go with you,” Aubrey said.

Over the next couple of months, Jessica and Aubrey continued dating and things were going well. They spent as much time at the other’s house as they did their own. Their families became good friends and had each other over for dinners and various events.

As they say, all good things must come to an end. Or almost come to an end. Your basic high school drama reared its ugly head when Stacie Conrad decided she wanted Aubrey back.

“Hey, Brey,” Stacie said as she leaned against the locker next to Aubrey’s.

“Stacie,” Aubrey said tersely.

“I wanted to apologize for breaking up with you,” Stacie said. “I realize it was a mistake and I hope we can pick up where we left off.”

“Are you serious?,” Aubrey cried. “It’s been six months. I’m with someone else.”

“So,” Stacie said. “Break up with them. You lost your virginity to me. That should mean something.

“Keep your voice down,” Aubrey said looking around. “It did mean something but apparently not to you. You broke up with me a week after we, you know.”

“That was just bad timing,” Stacie said. “I was having some issues at home and I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“What are you doing here?,” they hear Chloe ask as she stands next to Aubrey. “Shouldn’t you crawl back under your rock.”

“This is none of your concern, Beale,” Stacie said.

“Don’t worry about it, Chlo,” Aubrey said. “Stacie was just leaving.”

Stacie smirked and stood away from the locker. “Fine, I’ll go. Just think about what I said, Brey. We are soooo good together.” Stacie kissed Aubrey on the cheek and sauntered off.

“What the hell, Brey?,” Chloe said turning to her best friend. “Don’t tell me you’re getting back together with her?”

“I’m, uh,” Aubrey said her hand on her cheek where Stacie kissed her. “I don’t know,” she finished quietly.

“Brey, no,” Chloe said. “She broke your heart. Plus, you’re with Jessica now and she treats you right. You can’t do that to her.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Aubrey said with a frown. “I need to really think about this.”

Chloe just shakes her head in disappointment and walks away from Aubrey.

Aubrey spent most the day in a fog. She doesn’t remember any of her classes. She kept comparing Stacie and Jessica, trying to decide who she should be with. After school was over, Chloe avoided Aubrey so she wouldn’t yell at her. She got a ride home from Beca and told Beca they needed to talk. This, of course, set off alarm bells in Beca.

“If you’re breaking up with me, just do it,” Beca said as they entered Chloe’s bedroom.

“What?,” Chloe said. “Why would you think-. Oh, sorry about that. I’m not breaking up with you. I wanted to talk to you about Aubrey and Jessica. And Stacie.”

“Stacie?,” Beca said. “As in Stacie Conrad, the girl who broke Aubrey’s heart. Don’t tell me she’s back in the picture.”

“Looks like,” Chloe said. “She wants Aubrey back.”

“I hope Aubrey told her to go fuck herself,” Beca said, getting angry. “She’s with Jessica now.”

Chloe didn’t say anything. She kept her head down and stared at the floor.

“Are you fucking kidding me?,” Beca asked. “I’m calling Jessica. She deserves to know this.”

“No,” Chloe said and grabbed Beca’s arm. “Brey just has to work through this on her own. If you tell Jessica, then she’ll break up with Brey and Brey will get back with Stacie because she’s available. I’ll keep an eye on Brey. Please don’t tell Jessica yet.”

“She’s my friend, Chlo,” Beca said sadly. “If Aubrey chooses Stacie, it’s going to kill Jessica. She really, really likes Aubrey.”

“I know, baby,” Chloe said and pulling Beca into a hug.

Aubrey didn’t sleep at all that night. She tossed and turned and couldn’t shut off her thoughts. She dragged herself to school that morning and found Stacie waiting by her locker, rose in hand.

“A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl,” Stacie said handing Aubrey the rose.

Aubrey took it and threw it in her locker. She knew Chloe would be coming by soon and didn’t want her to see it. Now, she just needed to get rid of Stacie so Chloe didn’t see her.

“Thank you for the rose,” Aubrey said. “I need to get to class early.”

“That’s okay,” Stacie said. “I’ll walk you.”

“No,” Aubrey said quickly. “I mean, I’m meeting Chloe and she’s not your biggest fan right now. I don’t want to have to play referee between you two.”

“I get it,” Stacie said. “I’ll see you later.” Stacie kissed Aubrey on the cheek and walked away.

Chloe came to Aubrey’s locker looking very pissed off. “Why did Stacie Conrad just walk by me with a smug smile on her face?,” Chloe asked.

“She was here when I got here,” Aubrey said. “She wanted to walk me to class.”

“You need to decide now who you want to be with,” Chloe said. “I don’t like having to comfort my girlfriend because my best friend is an idiot.”

Chloe didn’t wait for Aubrey to say anything, she just walked away. Aubrey closed her locker and banged her head against it.

“Dammit,” Aubrey said.

Lunch time came around and Aubrey was sitting alone in the cafeteria. She saw Beca and Chloe being all couple-y at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. She was lost in thought when she heard Beca’s voice.

“Jessica!,” Beca yelled but Jessica was focused on Aubrey and didn’t stop.

“Hey, Brey,” Jessica said when she reached Aubrey’s table.

“Um, hey, Jess,” Aubrey said looking around. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a half day and wanted to come to see you,” Jessica said, still standing and now feeling unsure by Aubrey’s behavior at seeing her. “I have something to ask you.”

Stacie was watching from a few feet away to see what was going to happen. She saw a bouquet of flowers behind Jessica’s back and her heart sank. This was a promposal! Stacie suddenly walked over the to stand about a foot to the right of Jessica and looked at Aubrey.

“Stacie?,” Aubrey said looking at the leggy brunette. “What are you doing?”

Jessica looked over at Stacie and Stacie looked at Jessica. Jessica remembers Aubrey telling her about her ex-girlfriend Stacie and had a feeling she knew what was going to happen. She suddenly turned to Aubrey, pulling the flowers from behind her back.

“Aubrey will you go to prom with me?,” two voices ring out at the same time.

Jessica glared at Stacie and Stacie glared back. Aubrey sat with her mouth opened in surprise. Beca and Chloe were now standing near Jessica, and a crowd had gathered to watch what was happening.

Jessica turned back to Aubrey. “Brey, I’m asking if you’ll allow me to be your date to your Senior Prom.”

“Brey,” Stacie said, taking a step forward. “Tell her you’re going with me.”

Aubrey looked at Stacie and then at Jessica. She put her head down for a moment and then stood up. She walked around to stand between Jessica and Stacie. Everyone in the cafeteria was holding their breath, waiting to see who Aubrey would choose.

Aubrey took a deep breath and turned to Stacie. “Stacie,” Aubrey said, causing the brunette to plaster a smug grin on her face.

“Yes, Brey,” Stacie said smiling.

“No, I will not be going to prom with you,” Aubrey said. “I’m going to prom with my girlfriend, Jessica.”

Jessica smiled wide and grabbed Aubrey in a hug. She kissed her and Aubrey kissed her back. Neither one cared when Stacie stomped off.

Beca gave a fist pump and yelled, “Yes!”


	6. Day 6 - Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Ashley are roommates in the Bellas House again. But, this year something's changed.

Ashley made her way up the sidewalk to the front door of the Bellas house; it appears she was the last to arrive. Beca and Chloe were standing at the front door and welcomed her back.

"Same roommates as last year," Chloe said. "We did switch a couple of the rooms since Beca and I are now sharing. But, don't worry, you and Jessica are in the same room."

As she started up the stairs Beca told here that there would be a mandatory Bellas meeting in the common room in about an hour. She made her way to her room and walked in. Jessica squealed and hugged her, welcoming her back. They chatted about their summer as Jessica helped Ashley put her clothes away.

"Okay, Bellas," they hear Beca yelling. "Get down here for a mandatory meeting."

The girls all make their way downstairs to find Beca and Chloe standing side by side waiting for them.

"Everyone take a seat," Chloe said as they came into the living room.

Once everyone was situated, Beca took the lead.

"We had to make a couple of changes in room assignments since Chloe and I are now sharing a room," Beca said. "If your roommate has changed, and you have a problem with the change, don't bother me with it because I don't give a shit."

"Beca," Chloe said looking at her.

"Fine," Beca said. "If you have a problem, let me or Chloe know and we'll see if we can work something else out. Okay?"

The girls all nodded and Beca checked the list Chloe gave her.

"We will have Bellas rehearsals every day except Sunday," Beca said. "The full schedule will be kept on the bulletin board in the kitchen. Check it every day because we may have to change the time every so often. If you have any questions or concerns, Chloe's and my door will always be open to you. Please don't come to me with any petty girly shit. I don't do petty girly shit."

"Don't forget about the chore chart," Chloe reminded Beca. Beca just waved her arm, letting Chloe take the lead on that. "Okay. Um, I've put together a chart that assigns everyone chores during the month. I think I made it fair but if you have any problems with it come see me. It will be posted on the bulletin board in the kitchen. It will be changed at the beginning of each month so make sure you check it often."

"That's it," Beca said. "Since tonight is our first night in the house, Chloe and I are buying pizza for dinner. Tomorrow is Sunday so our first rehearsal will be on Monday. Also, starting tomorrow everyone will start using the chore chart Chloe created. Any questions?"

Beca looked around and everyone seemed to be content. She dismissed them with a promise of dinner at 6:00. The girls were all chatting as they made their way upstairs to their room. Beca and Chloe remained downstairs because Beca wanted to talk about the chore chart Chloe had put together.

Jessica and Ashley returned to their room and both just flopped down on their beds.

"I'm kind of tired from moving," Jessica said with a slight yawn.

"Me, too," Ashley said. "I'll set my alarm for an hour and we can get in a nap."

"Sounds good to me," Jessica said as she snuggled into her pillow.

They had been sleeping for about 30 minutes when Jessica's phone started ringing, waking both girls.

"Sorry," Jessica mumbled and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

Jessica sat up when she heard the voice on the other end. Ashley stayed on her bed, trying not to listen to Jessica's side of the conversation.

"Hey, how are you?" Jessica is smiling and leans her back against the wall. "What?" Jessica sits up a little straighter. "Are you serious?" Ashley furrowed her brow and thought she should leave to give Jessica some privacy. "I can't believe you're doing this now. You said we were good. What changed?" Ashley decided it was probably best if she left the room, so she got up and took a few steps toward the door. She stopped when she heard Jessica let out a sob. "You cheated on me with my best friend. That's low even for you." Jessica was crying now and Ashley didn't know what to do. She stood where she was, torn between leaving and staying to comfort her friend.

"Fine," Jessica yells and throws the phone.

Ashley didn't hesitate. She got onto the bed with Jessica and hugged the girl to her. She held her while she sobbed, smoothing her hair back and telling her it was okay. Jessica finally calmed down and pulled back from Ashley.

"I'm sorry," Jessica said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay," Ashley said. "Want to talk about it?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me," Jessica said and the tears started falling again.

"That sucks," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "I don't know why I'm crying over him. He cheated on me with my best friend."

"Doesn't sound like either one of them are much to cry over," Ashley said.

"You're right," Jessica said sitting up. "I knew Dougie and I were destined to break up. I think I stayed with him because he was my first real boyfriend. We started dating when we were Sophomores in High School."

"He didn't deserve you," Ashley said. "You're in college. There are plenty of guys here to choose from."

Jessica gave a small laugh. "Yeah," she said. "And, let's not forget about the girls. I'm already a year behind everyone else. Guess that means I have lot of catching up to do."

"That's the spirit," Ashley said and smiled. She hid her surprise at Jessica talking about girls as possible dates.

Beca called everyone down when the pizzas arrived. The girls all came running down and dinner was loud and boisterous as all Bellas gatherings seem to be. Jessica was a little quieter than usual, not that anyone noticed. Well, Chloe noticed and made a mental note to check on the girl later.

The girls decided to have a movie night as their first official Bellas Bonding event. Beca balked as usual but of course was outnumbered. They all changed into their sleepwear and came and got settled in the living room. Chloe asked Jessica to help her get the popcorn and snacks, hoping to talk to the younger girl.

"So, how are you doing?," Chloe asked Jessica as she got the popcorn started.

"I'm fine," Jessica said with a small smile.

"Really?," Chloe asked looking at the blonde. "You don't seem fine. Did something happen with you and Ashley? I only ask because you really were fine when you went up before dinner, and then you were quieter than usual at dinner. Do we need to see about switching roommates?"

"Oh, no," Jessica said quickly. "Ashley's great. She's the best. I just, my boyfriend called and broke up with me."

"Oh, sweetie," Chloe said and grabbed Jessica in a hug. "Do you want to skip the movie?"

"No," Jessica said. "I really am fine. Ashley comforted me and talked to me. She made sense and yeah, it hurts, but I'm not sorry. I kind of knew it was coming."

"Well, I'm here if you need me," Chloe said. "To talk, or eat a ton of chocolate with you, or burn his pictures. Whatever you need."

Jessica laughed. "Thanks, Chloe. I'll keep that in mind."

They finished getting the popcorn together and went to join the rest of the Bellas. Ashley waved Jessica over to a spot beside her on the sofa.

"I saved you a seat," Ashley said.

"Thanks," Jessica said, smiling as she sat down.

Chloe sat in the spot next to Beca in the chair that had become theirs when they first moved into the house. Only now they weren't hiding that they were together. Beca snuggled down next to Chloe and leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Wake me when it's over," Beca said.

Ashley smiled at Chloe and Beca. She admired how they managed to be together after everything they had been through. She noticed Jessica staring at them rather wistfully and felt a small tug at her heart. It sucked that Jessica's douchebag of a boyfriend broke up with her over the phone. He had just seen Jessica the day before, knowing she was returning to Barden today. What a coward.

Sometime near the end of the movie Jessica fell asleep. She was leaning on Ashley and had her head on Ashley's shoulder with her face nuzzled into her neck. Ashley found that she kind of liked it. And that scared her a little bit.

The next day Ashley went through the morning in a fog. She didn't know if what she was feeling was empathy for her friend or something deeper. She's often times thought other women were attractive but never in more than one person admiring how another person looked. But, this felt. . .different. She wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know who. Then she thought of Chloe. She remembers how when she and Beca got together she said that she didn't consider herself gay or bi. That she just knew that Beca was the person she was supposed to be with.

Ashley had just returned from getting one of her textbooks from the campus bookstore. She put her bag in her room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something cold to drink. Beca and Chloe were sitting at the counter laughing and talking.

"Hey, guys," Ashley said as she entered.

"Hey, Ash," Chloe said. "How's Jessica doing? I'm sorry to ask you but I thought she might still be a little sensitive."

"Well, she seems to be handling it well," Ashley said as she poured herself a soda.

"Good," Chloe said. "I'm sure having a close friend help her through it is a comfort."

"I noticed that you and Jessica are on dinner duty tonight," Beca said. "If she's not feeling up to it Chloe and I will switch with you guys this week."

"That's nice of you, Beca," Ashley said. "But, I think we'll be good."

"Okay," Beca said. "Just know that the offer is out there."

Beca noticed how Ashley kept looking at Chloe like she wanted to say something. Chloe gave Beca a look and Beca knew what it meant.

"I'm going to head to our room," Beca said. "I want to get started on our first set list."

Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and left the kitchen. Ashley sat at the counter looking down into her drink and Chloe sat across from her, waiting for Ashley to talk if she wanted to.

"How did you know you loved Beca?," Ashley asked.

"Um," Chloe said. "I guess when I found everything she did adorable. I wanted to be with her all the time. I wanted her to look at me like I looked at her. There's so many things that let me know I loved her."

"Did you not do anything about your feelings because you were afraid you lose what you had?," Ashley asked. "I mean friendship-wise."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I would have rather had her in my life as my friend than not in my life at all. I was so afraid to say anything because I thought she'd hate me or feel uncomfortable and run away or shut me out."

"What made you finally decide to tell her?," Ashley asked.

"That night she walked away from the Bellas when Aubrey yelled at her for changing the set," Chloe said. "I thought she wasn't going to come back. She wasn't answering texts or calls. So, I went looking for her and told her. Because the few days we weren't talking and seeing each, were the worst days of my life. I was terrified that she was going to leave for L.A. and leave us, leave me, behind and never look back."

Ashley sat and thought about what Chloe had said. She was deep in thought when she realized Chloe was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what?," Ashley said coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked if this is about Jessica," Chloe said. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"Yeah," Ashley said. "I mean, we've become close over the last three years. At the end of last year I felt something different toward her. And then I felt lost without her around me all summer. We texted a few times, you know, just checking in and stuff. But, yesterday when I found out we would be roommates again I felt something I hadn't felt before. And, I wanted to go beat up her douchebag boyfriend for breaking her heart."

"It's kind of a fine line between loving someone as a friend and loving someone as more than a friend," Chloe said. "Right now, it sounds like you're stuck on the line that runs right down the middle."

"You're right," Ashley said. "It's like I want to know if she feels anything more but I also just want to continue to be her friend."

"Take some time before you do anything to take it beyond friendship," Chloe suggested. "Give it a month. See how you feel at the end of each day being around her. Who knows, maybe she's going through the same thing you are."

"Thanks, Chloe," Ashley said. "I'll do as you suggest. Um, can I talk to you again if I need to?"

"Of course," Chloe said with a smile.

Ashley took her drink and went back to her room. Jessica wasn't back from wherever she had gone so Ashley just relaxed and read a book.

The next month flew by with classes and Bellas rehearsals taking up much of their time. Ashley still felt all kinds of not so friend-like feelings for Jessica but was so afraid of blurting out how she felt that she made sure she wasn't alone with Jessica for more than a few minutes. Ashley thought avoiding Jessica was working for her and that she was fine with them just being friends. That is until today when Jessica came rushing into their room to tell Ashley she had a date. Ashley felt her heart breaking but managed to put on a smile and tell Jessica she was happy for her. Jessica did look at her a little strange but didn't say anything. Ashley tried to continue working on the paper she had been doing when Jessica came in, but her heart wasn't in it. Jessica kept looking at her like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Ashley closed her computer and just got up and left the room.

"Ash?," Jessica called after her. Ashley did not stop.

Ashley was heading toward Chloe's room with Jessica right behind her. Ashley had stopped just outside Chloe's door and stood there.

"Ash? Are you okay?," Jessica asked from behind her.

"No, I'm not," Ashley said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?," Jessica said putting her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

That was all it took. Ashley let a sob out and the tears started.

"Oh, my gosh, Ashley," Jessica said and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. "I've got you."

Chloe heard a noise outside her door and went to see what was happening. She was not expecting to see Jessica holding Ashley as they both knelt on the floor. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she helped them up and pulled them into her room and shut the door. Jessica took Ashley and sat with her on the side of Chloe's bed.

The look Jessica gave Chloe was one of worry and panic. "I don't know what happened," Jessica said. "I don't know what to do?"

"You're doing fine," Chloe said. "Just hold onto her until she's ready to talk. I'll leave you two alone. Take your time." Chloe moved to leave and squeezed Jessica's shoulder on the way to the door. "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."

Chloe left and Jessica pulled Ashley closer and just held her. She ran her hand through Ashley's hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. Ashley calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away from Jessica and saw tears in Jessica's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said.

"It's okay, Ash," Jessica said softly. "I just care about you so much and it hurts to see you hurting. Want to talk about it?"

"I can't," Ashley said.

"I respect that," Jessica said. "Can I talk then? There's something I want to ask you."

Ashley just nodded her head. Jessica suddenly looked anxious and started fidgeting.

"What is it, Jess?," Ashley said, now worried about the other girl.

"I just," Jessica said and let out a heavy sigh. "Please don't hate me but I just was wondering if you ever had feelings for me? I don't want to freak you out but when we first came back to Barden, I felt something different between us. I thought you felt it, too, but you've been kind of avoiding me so I thought I did something wrong."

Ashley just stared at Jessica trying to comprehend what Jessica was saying.

"Are you saying you like me?," Ashley finally managed to ask. "Like in I'm your friend but I'd like to be something more?"

"Yes," Jessica said.

A smile lit up Ashley's face. "I like you, too, but I didn't think you liked me like that."

"I do," Jessica said with a smile on her face. "Can we start over? Where you don't avoid me and you let me take you out tonight."

"I'd love to," Ashley said. "But I thought you already had a date for tonight."

"I do," Jessica said. "And I thought that's what I wanted. I thought going out with someone else would make me not want to be with you. But seeing you fall apart just now, broke my heart. I wanted to make it better but was afraid I was going to make it worse. I'm just so happy that you feel the same way about me."

Ashley smiled and leaned in to kiss Jessica. She stopped about an inch from Jessica's lips and asked, "Is this okay?"

Jessica smiled and gave her a small nod. Ashley closed the short distance and joined their lips. The kiss was sweet and tender and lasted about 30 seconds seconds. The both pulled back and smiled.

"Let me just cancel my date and then we can go," Jessica said.

"I'm going to freshen up and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," Ashley said.

"Okay," Jessica said.

Ashley left the room just as Chloe was coming up the stairs. "Everything okay?," Chloe asked.

"Everything is perfect," Ashley said with a smile. "We're going out so don't expect us for dinner."

"Congratulations," Chloe said with a big smile and hugged Ashley.

Ten minutes later, Jessica met Ashley downstairs by the door. The rest of the Bellas were sitting in the living room. As the new couple started to leave Ashley shouted back, "Don't wait up."

"What was that about?," Stacie asked.

"They're starting to date," Chloe said.

"Wait," Fat Amy said looking around confused. "Haven't they been dating for like the last three years?"


	7. Freebie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an engagement party for a Treble and a Bella. That's all I'm saying.

Benji was arranging the platters of food on the table when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind. He turned into the arms of the love of his life and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful," Benji said and kissed his fiancee. "What time did Beca say she'd be here?"

"I think around 5:00," the leggy brunette beauty responded.

"Good," Benji said. "She promised to put on some of her mixes from when we were at Barden."

"Oh, I love the Bellas old stuff. I hope she-"

The doorbell rang and Benji said, "I'll get it. It's probably Beca and Chloe."

Benji answered the door and Beca and Chloe hugged him as they came in. "Where is your setup so I can get the music ready?"

"Over here," Benji said and showed Beca the setup.

The engagement party was just gettings started and Benji looked across the room and couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. Who would have believed that beautiful leggy brunette he was staring at would consent to become his wife. She caught his eye and gave him a wink while blowing him a kiss. He reached out as if to grab it and held it to his heart.

The doorbell rang and he went to answer as he had been doing all afternoon. When he opened the door he found Jesse Swanson and, his wife of two years, Aubrey Posen. There was a couple he hadn't really expected to see together. He remembers how much Jesse cared for Beca and was surprised when he found out that she was gay and in love with Chloe Beale. Beca and Jesse became best friends and he even convinced Chloe that moving to L.A. with Beca would be a good thing. He was right and the two got married last year.

"Jesse, you're late," Benji said.

"Sorry, man," Jesse said. "I didn't take into account the traffic."

"It's okay," Benji said and gave the man a quick bro hug. "Aubrey, always a pleasure," he told the blonde while giving her a hug.

"Nice to see you, Benji," Aubrey said.

"Drinks are in the kitchen," Benji said. "Food is, well, everywhere."

"Where's that fiance of yours?," Aubrey asked.

"Last I saw her she was across the room by the kitchen talking to Beca and Chloe" Benji said.

"I'm going to go say hi," Aubrey said to Jesse. "Would you get me something to drink, please?"

"You got it, babe," Jesse said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She spotted Chloe's bright red hair and made her way over.

Jesse headed for the kitchen to get their drinks. Benji had followed Aubrey and called to Beca to get her attention. She excused herself and walked to where Benji was standing.

"What's up, Benji?," Beca asked.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up," Benji said. "We're going to have the best man and matron of honor give a speech tonight. I just hope you're okay with that."

"I'm fine with it," Beca said. "I'm much better at having to speak in front of big groups. Being in the music business you kind of have to."

"Thank you," Benji said. "It will mean a lot to the both of us."

Beca stood next to Benji and looked around. She smiled and said, "Do you realize how many couples came together from our class at Barden?"

"You mean how many Trebles and Bellas became couples?," Benji said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I mean we have Jesse and Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley, me and Chloe, Donald and Lily, Bumper and Fat Amy." Beca stopped and looked around. "Where is Fat Amy?"

Before Benji could respond they heard Stacie yell out, "Is everyone drunk enough to play Truth or Dare yet?"

"Stacie," Emily chasties her. "This is an engagement party not a college kegger."

"So," Stacie said. "We played at Beca and Chloe's wedding. And at Jesse and Aubrey's. Why not now?"

"You played Truth or Dare at my wedding?," Aubrey asked.

"Stacie," Chloe said stepping between the two. "Maybe we should hold off on the Truth or Dare for a while."

"Fine," Stacie said. "But I will get someone to play it before the night's over."

Benji taps on the side of his champagne glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone turns to him.

"If my beautiful fiancee," Benji puts his hand over his heart, "God, I love saying that." He held his hand out catching her eye, and said, "If you would be so kind as to join me up here."

The leggy brunette comes and stands by the curly haired magician, wrapping her arms around him.

"Now, we would like to thank everyone for being here tonight," Benji said. "Never in a million years would I have believed that this beautiful creature would ever date me, and now she has agreed to marry me. I feel like I'm in the middle of the best dream ever." Several awws were heard and Benji blushed slightly. "I remember when I asked her father for his permission to marry her, he told me to make sure that I treated his baby with love, respect, and admiration. And I make that promise to her today to always love, respect and admire her."

Before they could continue, the doorbell rang again. Jesse was closest so he opened the door to find Bumper and Fat Amy on the other side. The two were still claiming that there was nothing going on between them after seven years of being together.

"Now the party can really start," Fat Amy yells from the doorway.

"Hey, guys, come on in," Benji said and waved them in.

Fat Amy led the way with Bumper close behind. She immediately stomped over to Benji.

"Congratulations on snagging a Bella, Benji," Fat Amy said and grabbed him in a hug that lifted him off his feet.

"Oh, wow," Benji said. "Um, thanks Amy."

"Where's the beer?," Bumper asked.

"Kitchen," Benji said and pointed. "Straight back."

Bumper and Amy both headed for the kitchen.

"Um, as I was saying," Benji continued. "We've asked our best man and matron of honor to say a few words. Beca? Ladies first."

"Nope," Beca said. "Jesse should go first."

"Okay," Jesse said and walked up to stand by the happy couple. Just as he starts to speak there is loud crash from the kitchen.

"I do not want to go in there to see whatever it is Amy and Bumper are doing," Beca said as everyone headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh, my God," Emily said as she entered. "Can't you two keep it in your pants for more than five minutes? This is ridiculous."

"Oh, good grief," Benji said. "Seriously you guys."

"This is Amy at her finest," Beca said, shaking her head.

There were several liquor bottles smashed on the floor, the liquid that was in the bottles now puddling on the floor. Amy was pulling her shirt down and Bumper was trying to zip his pants.

Emily grabbed a towel and tried to wipe up some of the liquor. The towel was soaked and she hadn't made a dent.

"Get out of here," Emily yelled. "Both of you just go."

Amy and Bumper walked out with their heads hanging down. Benji pulled them over to the sofa and made them sit down.

"Stay!," Benji told them and went back to the kitchen to help clean it up. "Okay, everyone. We're going to get this cleaned up and we'll be back out shortly."

Everyone who wasn't helping in the kitchen just look at Amy and Bumper shaking their heads. Several were murmuring about how this happened at every party.

With most of the Bellas helping to clean up the mess Amy and Bumper made, it only took a few minutes to get the kitchen almost back to normal. The smell of various liquors was still somewhat strong but there wasn't much that could be done about it at this point.

"Thanks everyone for helping," Benji said when they were done. "Looks like the rest of the party is going to be a bit dry."

"At least the champagne survived," Stacie said, giggling as she took a giant swig from one of the bottles on the back counter.

Benji, being closest grabbed the bottle from Stacie. "Speaking of which," he said. "We need to have some for the toast. Could some of you help fill the glasses so they can be taken out to the guests for the toast?"

The girls all get the champagne poured and carry them out to the group, making sure everyone had a glass. Once everything was done, Beca went over and stood in front of Amy and Bumper. Both were still sitting on the sofa and actually seemed to be have some remorse for what happened in the kitchen.

"Amy," Beca said. "You and Bumper stay right where you are. I don't want to see you move from those spots until whatever is being done up there is...done. Aubrey, you and Chloe watch them. I know they won't try anything with you two standing guard."

Aubrey and Chloe moved to stand behind the unruly couple. Amy gave Beca her trademark sheepish grin and Bumper just nodded his head, mouthing "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Beca said. "Go ahead, Jesse. You were up."

"Thanks, Beca," Jesse said. "Okay, so I met Benji on my first day at Barden. He was my roommate. As soon as I walked into my dorm, I found out that Benji loved Star Wars and close up magic. I can't tell you the number of hours we spent watching all the Star Wars movies. Most people looked at him and just saw this awkward guy who liked Star Wars and magic. But, when you dug deeper you found he had this sweet endearing quality that you can't help but love and appreciate."

Benji holds his glass up to Jesse and gives him a slight nod in acknowledgement of his words.

"Then, when Bumper left the Trebles," Jesse said. "I knew there was no one better to take his place. And, Benji helped lead us to the ICCA Finals for the next three years."

"And they lost to the Bellas every time," Beca cut in and everyone laughed.

The Bellas all give out a cheer and say "Hell yeah!"

Jesse chuckled and continued. "Benji is now one of my very best friends and I am honored that he has asked me to be his best man. To Benji."

Jesse raised his glass to Benji and they clinked them together and drank. Everyone else followed suit and said "To Benji" as they drank their champagne."

"Beca, you're up," Jesse said and moved to the side.

"Okay," Beca said as she looked at the happy couple and smiled. She then turned to Jesse and gave him a slight frown before turning to the crowd. "Is it me or did Jesse's toast seem a bit misogynistic? I mean he didn't mention the bride-to-be at any point. So, I guess that's being totally left up to me."

"Oh, God," Jesse said and shakes his head.

"Hey, you," Beca said. "Hush. You had your turn now it's mine."

A few in the crowd chuckled at the ribbing Beca was giving Jesse, knowing it was all in fun.

"I'm going to get serious for a minute," Beca said. "What Jesse said about Benji is true. He is one of the sweetest people I have the pleasure of knowing. I couldn't ask for a better guy to take care of this lady right here. Although, I think most, no ALL of us are wondering how in the world sweet, mild mannered Benji managed to tame the hunter."

" _I like it, I love it, I want some more of it_ ," Stacie said and kissed Benji, causing him to blush.

"Somebody cut her off," Beca said waving her drink at Stacie. "She's starting to talk in song lyrics."

" _Don't be cruel_ ," Stacie said. " _To a heart that's true._ "

Several started laughing. Especially the Bellas who knew of Stacie's and Beca's penchant for responding in song lyrics when they got really drunk."

"Okay, babe," Benji said. "Maybe we should we should get you some water and let Beca finish."

" _I'm alright_ ," Stacie said. " _Nobody worry 'bout me_."

"Okay," Beca said. "As much fun as this is, I'll finish up. To two of the best people I know. May your love grow stronger as you move onto the next chapter of your lives, together. To Benji and Stacie!"

Beca raises her glass as does the rest of the crowd. "To Benji and Stacie" is repeated and people take a drink of their champagne. Beca looked at Stacie as she just stared into her empty champagne glass.

"Something wrong there, Stace?," Beca asked.

" _We got champagne problems_ ," Stacie said. " _Only one way to solve 'em. Raising our glass 'cause it's our last. With these champagne problems. Just keep on, keep on drinking. Keep on, keep on drinking_. But I can't keep on drinking cause my glass is empty." She looks over to Beca. "Can we play Truth or Dare now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the words to songs in Italics that Stacie used as responses at the end. I don't own any of the songs (or parts thereof), the artists, or any Pitch Perfect characters.
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> 'I Like It, I Love It' by Tim McGraw  
> 'Don't Be Cruel' by Elvis Presley  
> 'I'm Alright' by Kenny Loggins  
> 'Champagne Problems' by Meghan Trainor


End file.
